paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's Christmas Adventure
Series List: Creature Pup-Ventures Previous: Pups,Kratts, and the Baby Penguin Problem Next: Furry Friday Summary Marshall sets out to save Christmas after his clusminess ruins the City Hall Christmas Party and he hears that Santa, his elves, and reindeers are sick. Dusty, Tundra, and Icee set out to find him. And the rest of the PAW Patrol and kratt brothers set out to find them. Characters Dusty Tundra Icee Skye Everest Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Chris Kratt Martin Kratt Santa Rudolph Cinnamon Reindeers Gallery Pups/Kratts in Action Finding Dusty, Tundra, Icee, and Marshall: Skye: Search for them from the air. Chase: Sniff out their scent. Saving Christmas: Rocky and Rubble: Make the toys. Everest, Ryder, andZuma: Load up the sleigh. Chris and Martin: Use reindeer powers to pull the sleigh. Dusty, Tundra,Icee, Everest, and Marshall: Ride the sleigh and deliver all the presents. Story It was Chirstmas Eve morning and the PAW Patrol was setting up the Adventure Bay Christmas party at City Hall Pups and Kratt Bros: Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, arf arf arf! Dusty: Oh boy! Christmas is my favorite time of year! Tundra: Yeah! I'm so excited for the City Hall Christmas Party! Icee: There'll be a buffet, opening presents, and a lot of other stuff! Ryder: Hey pups. Hi Chris and Martin. Pups and Kratts: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Has anyone seen Marshall? Marshall: Here I am! Lookout! Whoa! (ruins all of the decorations and set ups in City Hall) Ryder: Marshall: Look what you did! It took forever to set this party up! The mayor counted on us! Marshall: (tears up) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. (runs away and cries) Dusty: Maybe you were too hard on him, Ryder. Marshall: I don't belong here. I must leave. (runs away) (Meanwhile at the North Pole) Cinnamon: I'm excited to see inside Santa's workshop, Dad. Rudolph: Haha. I'm excited for you to see it, Cinnamon. Cinnamon: This place is amazing! Reindeer Bully #1: Haha! Look who arrived! The daughter of Clown Nose! Reindeer Bully #2: Haha! Another reject. Santa will never let a clusmy goof like her! Cinnamon: (cries and runs away) Rudolph: Look what you two did! Reindeer Bully #1: Boo hoo! What are you gonna do about it? Cinnamon: I don't belong here. I must leave. (runs away) Santa, elves, and reindeer: (cough) Rudolph: Uh oh. Santa, it looks like we are all sick. Santa: How will we make the toys, load them, and deliver them? I don't think there will be a Christmas this year. Reindeer and elves: (gasp!) Marshall: Huh? (looks on television) News reporter: Santa, his elves, and his reindeer are sick. We don't think there will be a Christmas this year. Marshall: Thats terrible! I gotta go something! I gotta go to the North Pole! (Meanwhile at the lookout) Tundra: Has anyone seen Marshall? Icee: nope. Dusty: Oh no! We must've left! Tundra: Well, I heard that Santa, the elves, and reindeer are sick. Icee: He must've gone there to save Christmas. Dusty: He can't do it alone! Let's get our necklaces! (They get their necklaces and get their armor on and fly to North pole) Category:SeriesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:FanonCategory:EpisodeCategory:Episodes Category:The Best of Marshall